Aloma Steele
Aloma Steele is a Canadian singer and songwriter. She has worked with Monstercat artists such as Trivecta ("Evaporate"), Varien ("Whispers in the Mist") and SirensCeol ("Moonlight"), and Rameses B ("Darkest Place"). Monstercat uploads # Varien & SirensCeol - Moonlight (feat. Aloma Steele) #* May 16, 2014 # Varien - Whispers in the Mist (feat. Aloma Steele) #* December 19, 2014 # Trivecta - Evaporate (feat. Aloma Steele) #* May 8, 2015 # Rameses B - Darkest Place (feat. Aloma Steele) #* June 27, 2016 Off-Monstercat releases EPs * Revival EP (October 8, 2013) *# Last One Standing (prod. Erron Sweeney) *# Canyons (prod. YK1991) *# Words (prod. Simba Le Tambour) *# Mercy (prod. Jimmy Bates) * Neptune Man EP (May 15, 2014) *# Original Mix *# SirensCeol Remix *# Tom Enzy Remix *# Diego Molinams Remix *# CloseEncounters Remix *# PhaseOne Remix *# Cormak Remix Singles * 405 (with SirensCeol & Alexa Lusader) (February 23, 2015) * Baestation Z (November 13, 2015) Featured appearances * Sick Sense - Back Towards Me (May 1, 2011) * Sick Sense - Edge of Reason (prod. DJ Shakes) (March 2, 2012) * LarsM & Side-B - Over NCS (June 29, 2014) * Culture Code - Dreamers (July 12, 2014) * Tom Enzy - Satellite Fush Recordings (July 28, 2014) * SirensCeol - Endlessly Z (September 10, 2014) * SirensCeol - How Long Z (September 10, 2014) * SirensCeol - The Method To Love Z (September 10, 2014) * PhaseOne - Burdens Firepower (October 23, 2014) * Dropouts - Unity NCS (November 2, 2014) * David Bulla - Universe (November 6, 2014) * Ecotek - Lions FuzionMuzik (November 10, 2014) * Gate - In Your Eyes (November 22, 2014) * SirensCeol - Galaxies Z (January 2, 2015) * FYER - The Lost (January 19, 2015) * Desembra - Midnight (February 7, 2015) * Brandon David - Diamond In The Rough Recordings (February 24, 2015) * Trevor Hoffman - One Love Behind (March 2015) * DM Galaxy & Blure - Hearts Will Repair (April 19, 2015) * Juventa - Euphoria Enhanced (May 14, 2015) * Ecotek - One Night Only (June 12, 2015) * Day One - Serenity Z (October 16, 2015) * Syntact - The Race (November 20, 2015) * Alizon - Behave (feat. Alexa Lusader & Aloma Steele) (February 2016) * Paris & Simo - Reunite (feat. Patrick Moreno & Aloma Steele) Records (April 22, 2016) * Malone - Coming Home Records (September 7, 2016) * Etostone - Love Me (October 25, 2016) * First State & Digital X - Weightless Armada (November 10, 2016) * Soulero & Ahxello - Hanging On (November 12, 2016) * Modern Machines - Undefeated (December 14, 2016) * Daijo - Red Dress (February 16, 2017) * KAAZE & Joey Dale - Black Sahara (November 16, 2017) * Not Found - Give Me A Reason (November 27, 2017) * Synymata - Legends (October 5, 2018) * Man Cub - Back To You Enhanced (December 14, 2018) * Folded Dragons - Too Late Music (March 1, 2019) Covers * Zedd - Find You (April 25, 2014) * 3LAU - How You Love Me (June 4, 2014) * Mako - Beam (Aloma Steele & Trevor Hoffman Cover) (September 17, 2014) * Au5 - Snowblind (Jonah Wei-Haas Piano Cover feat. Aloma Steele) (December 1, 2014) * Tiësto & KSHMR - Secrets (Aloma Steele & Trevor Hoffman Cover) (April 13, 2015) * Hellberg - The Girl (Jonah Wei-Haas Piano Cover feat. Aloma Steele) (May 5, 2015) * Trivecta - Evaporate (Jonah Wei-Haas Piano Cover feat. Trivecta & Aloma Steele) (November 10, 2015) Category:Aloma Steele discography Category:Vocalists Category:Proximity artists Category:Metanoia artists Category:NoCopyrightSounds artists